


You've Been Mostly Dead All Day

by fandomshaveruinedme



Series: Adjusting With You [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Jon, Elias Bouchard A+ bossing, Elias is Only Mentioned, Fluff, Jon is a Cat, Little bit of angst, M/M, Permanent Injury, Smol Boi Protect Big Soft Boyfriend, Tim Lives, spoilers for the liveshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshaveruinedme/pseuds/fandomshaveruinedme
Summary: It's a Wednesday, which is the one day where nothing abnormal ever happens. Especially, not old friends returning from the dead.Part of a Series
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Adjusting With You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	You've Been Mostly Dead All Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I took the title from The Princess Bride.
> 
> This is another dialogue heavy story, but when I was writing it I could hear the characters speaking, so I hope you can as well. 
> 
> More notes at the end.

It was a Wednesday. Nothing bad, weird, or just not normal ever happened on a Wednesday. At least, that’s what Jonathan Sims, former Archivist at the Magnus Institute, had been telling himself for years. Wednesday was the one day when he would just relax, well, as much as one could relax with Elias Buchard breathing down your nec. With Elias now MIA, Jon was sticking with his philosophy of relaxing, completely normal, Wednesdays. 

Currently, Jon was sitting on the sofa, listening to an audio book and sipping tea. Vaguely, he could hear Martin shuffling around in the kitchen, making lunch and humming to himself. A loud knock on their door caused Jon to jump, and he paused his book, removing one of his ear buds. 

“I’ll just get that quick,” Martin called, before wiping his hands on his apron ad making his way to the door. Jon sat there, waiting and trying to figure out who could be at the door. 

He heard the soft click of the handle being turned followed by a quick slam and Martins heavy, panicked breathing. 

“Martin? Who’s at the door?” 

“Jon,” Martin hissed, “they’ve found us. The Entities.” Jon swore and stood up. He reached out and felt the cool handle of his cane, clutching it tightly, he made his way to the door. 

“Tell me what exactly you saw.” 

“Well- I saw, this is going to sound crazy, I saw Tim.” Jon froze, contemplating Martin's words. 

“ Why would someone pretend to be Tim? He’s dead and we know that.” At this point, Jon had moved himself in between Martin and the door, gripping his cane and holding it as a makeshift weapon. He fumbled for the door handle and when he finally grabbed it, Jon twisted and swung the door open wide. 

“Woah there, take it easy,” said a familiar voice, “ Bloody hell, is that Jon? You’re dead. You’re with Martin- is this necromancy?” 

“Stop right there,” Jon said in a tense voice. 

“Uh, I haven’t actually made a move yet, boss, are you drunk? Did you come back from the dead stupider?” 

Jon raised his cane, as though he was going to swing. “Who are you, and why are you pretending to be Timothy Stoker?” 

“Well, I’m Tim, and I’m not pretending.” 

Martin moved his hand and grabbed Jons arm. “Jon,” he said softly, we never did find a body.” Jon seemed to consider this for a moment before turning back to Tim. 

“Prove to me that you’re Tim, or I’ll bash your brains out.” Jon uttered darkly. 

“Wow, okay, really taking after Elias aren’t you. Well, first, I wasn’t planning on seeing you here considering it’s Martins flat and you’re supposed to be dead.” Jon moved his cane, emphasising that he meant business. 

“Okay, what would only I know? That’s such a difficult question. Uh- on Jons first day as head Archivist Martin accidentally let a dog into the Archives and it shit everywhere. Martin liked to read poems when he thought nobody was looking. Oh! One time, at a holiday party, Jon got drunk and started ranting to me about how Martin was the worst employee because he distracted Jon with his dorky smile, big eyes, and overall adorable face and how Martin ju-”

“Alright enough!” Jon shouted, heat creeping its way up his face. “You’re definitely Tim.” 

“Great! Can you please put the cane down now?” Slowly, Jon complied and motioned for Tim to come into the flat. 

“We need to talk,” Jon said. 

“I’ll prepare the tea,” Martin replied, his voice unusually high pitched. 

**************

Martin studied Tim from the kitchen. He was tan, and had the scruffy start of a beard growing along his cheeks. He was wearing a t-shirt, and Martin could see well defined muscles on his arms. Carefully, he made his way into the living room, balancing three cups of tea in his hands.   
Jon was perched on the armrest of the sofa, knees pulled up to his chest and head tilted to the side. He’s listening, Martin realized, to hear if Tim made any sudden movements. Martin smiled and rolled his eyes, Jon really was a cat. 

Tim, noticing Martin’s smile, smirked and asked, “how long have you two been a thing, because, honestly, it’s about time.” 

“About seven months.” Jon answered sharply, “Now, Tim, how are you alive?”

“Wow, cutting right to me, are we? Honestly, I thought you guys would've known. I’m going to tell my story, but then I want my answers starting with why the fuck is Jon blind?” 

“My eyes are fake now please continue.” 

“Wh- okay, anyways I woke up in a hospital bed with Elias standing over me, horrible sight really, He said something along the lines of, It’s a shame you’re alive and you’re just a distraction to The Archivist. I’m a bit hazy on this because of the pain meds so I don’t remember exactly what he said, but I knew it was weird. I asked about everybody else, and Elias said I was the only survivor. He then gave me a bunch of money and told me I was on medical leave until further notice, and that I needed to leave London immediately.” 

Tim paused for a moment, making sure he had covered everything. “Ah- he also said that if I attempted to make contact with anybody, I would be conveniently removed from this mortal plane.” 

The room was silent for a moment as both Jon and Martin digested what Tim had said. 

“So,” Martin said softly, “what did you do for almost two years? Why did you come back?” 

“Well, I was shipped off to a very obscure hospital while I healed, lots of broken bones and burnes. After I healed, I went to Canada and went kayaking. I’ve always wanted to do that. I came back because one day, I got the weirdest feeling and then a weight lifted from my chest. I figured Elias cut whatever bullshit he had been up to, so I came back. Turns out Jon is not dead, although he is lacking eyes apparently. What’s next, is Daisy alive too?” 

There was a slight pause, and then Martin choked out “well, er-” 

“What the hell.” 

Jon leaned forward, “I am very much alive, for the most part, although technically I was dead for six months after the explosion.” 

Tim gave Jon a bewildered look, making Martin chuckle. He leaned in close and began to describe Tims face to him.

“Now then, it’s your turn to tell me what happened while I was “dead.””

“Get comfortable,” Jon muttered, “this is going to take a while.” 

Together, Jon and Martin walked Tim through the events after The Unknowing. Jon started by explaining how he had woken up alone in a hospital room with the sudden ability to Know everything. How he had slowly become the monster everybody thought he was. Jon talked about how, to prove he was still good, he went to rescue Daisy from The Buried, yet day by day he was still losing himself. After Martin rejected him, he told Tim about how he was going to end things once and for all, by removing his eyes. 

Martin clutched desperately at Jons hand as it was his turn to tell Tim about losing everything. Jon was essentially day, and so was his mum and Tim and Daisy. He talked about Peter Lukas taking over the Archives after Elias got arrested, and the endless chill that seemed to follow the man everywhere. So, he concocted a plan to keep Jon from safe, to make sure he never had to see the man he loved in a hospital bed again. 

Martin choked up a bit as he told Tim about finding Jon on the floor of his office, bleeding out. The fear and pain palpable in his voice. They ended the story by mentioning how the Entities were currently silent because Jon freed everybody when he mutilated his eyes. 

“Wow,” Tim sat back in his hair, mouth agape. “That sucks, but honestly, I’m not sad I missed it. I think, Jon, I might just forgive you for everything. It’s nice to know you finally got rid of that stick up your arse.” 

“Thank you for that, Tim,” Jon said drily. 

“No problem boss.” 

“I’m not your boss.” 

******************

They shared stories well into the evening, talking and laughing like they used to, except this time   
Jon didn’t have to be drunk to join in. The night ended with Tim entering his number into their phones before waving goodbye.   
“Well, that was a pleasant surprise.”

“Yeah, Jon, we don’t get many of those. This was really- nice.” Jon hummed in response. The quiet was broken by Martin quietly asking, “hey, Jon?”

“Mmm yes?”

“Do you think the Entities can bother us anymore? Like are we truly free or can they still target us?” 

“Honestly, Martin, I don’t know. I mean, I assume they can target us considering they target normal people all the time, but maybe when I severed the connection I severed all of them as well. Now, stop worrying so much, let’s go get ready for bed.” 

**********

A few days later 

It was the cold that woke him up. The bedroom was freezing. Usually Martin keeps Jon warm through the night just by sharing a blanket, but tonight it didn’t seem to be working, the cold was just unshakable. 

Groaning, Jon attempted to roll and curl up next to Martin, however, when he moved in search of his nice, warm boyfriend, Jon was met with cold sheets. 

“Martin?” he asked hesitantly, now wide awake. Where there was no response Jon spoke again, but, again, heard nothing. 

Shaking, he climbed out of bed and fumbled for his phone which was resting on the table next to him. He gripped it tightly and began to search the flat, calling out as he did so. He was met with silence. 

Voice shaking, Jon spoke into his phone, “ what time is it?” A monotone voice responded, “ it is 03:23 hours.” 

Right. It was still far too early for Martin to be out and about, plus Martin would never leave without telling Jon. 

He collapsed on the floor, his chest tightening up. The carpet beneath him was damp, and slowly, water began seeping through his pants. Jon didn’t care, Martin was gone, and Jon was alone. 

The Entities had found them.

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN 
> 
> My very first cliffhanger. 
> 
> Honestly, guys, I'm not sorry for that one at all. Find out what happened to Martin in the next installment of JonMartin for Life


End file.
